An Ally Among Enemies
by audra-accalia
Summary: 3:: The Death Eater Trappe knows what Audra is up to... that's she's not just some dumb slave. He should turn her in to Voldemort, but will he?...
1. Chapter 1: I know

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters… only Audra (and in this one Trappe as well)

"And what do you think you're doing, mudblood?" The voice caused Audra to jump. Although her master had told her to wait outside the door, Audra seriously doubted a Death Eater would pass up an opportunity to punish her. Unlike Voldemort, His followers were a lot less quick to accept Audra among them, although they did enjoy ordering her around. And when she was discovered outside of Voldemort's eyesight, they would hit her with the Cruciatus Curse, which was one of their favorites. Although the pain did not hurt her physically, Audra still acted as if it did. Now, being addressed by a Death Eater, Audra attempted to avoid another round of mental pain.

"Sir," she said turning on her heel and bowing her head. "I was instructed to wait outside for my Master." She kept her eyes on the floor, with his feet within view.

The Death Eater smiled. "That's not why you're out here. You're spying."

Audra had to check the impulse to stiffen her muscles. _Fuck, how can he know!_ Attempting to keep her disguise, Audra relied on her role as dumb slave. "Sir, I would never spy on my Master. I was told to wait until they were done eating, and then clear the table so they could continue the meeting." Although Voldemort did tell her to do just that, He never specified where she was to wait, and it was this lack of communication that Audra exploited in order to explore the house. However, this particular dinner meeting had some very important guest and Audra was doing the best she could to hear every word so as to pass it along to the Order.

"Don't play me for a fool, mudblood. I know that you're spying," he said.

Audra opened her mouth to reply right as someone snapped their fingers; her signal to remove the dishes. "Excuse me, sir," she said bowing, "but my Master needs me." Standing back up, Audra opened the door as quietly as possible. Quickly and silently, she moved around the table, gathering the dirty dishes and stacking them on her arm. Everyone but Voldemort watched her, obviously waiting for her to leave. The Dark Lord, however, was not bothered by her presence and continued talking business. _Good, He still doesn't know_ Audra thought. As quietly as she came, she left with the dirty dishes. Shutting the door behind her, she turned and saw the Death Eater still standing there. _Shit, why doesn't he leave_ she commented as she swept past him. She walked down the hall and took a left into the kitchen, all the while hearing footsteps behind her; obviously the man wasn't going to leave her alone.

Pretending as if he didn't exist, Audra washed the dishes. The Death Eater hovered over her the entire time, whispering about how he would turn her in and be rewarded. _He's just trying to goad me_ she thought, _just trying to get me to do something stupid_. "If what you say you know is true," she asked just loud enough for him to hear, "then why haven't you told my master? It's not like you need my permission, _sir_," she added, with a certain emphasis on the last word.

The Death Eater smirked and said "wrong answer." He muttered a spell, and Audra fell to the ground in faux spasms. It felt, to Audra, as if she was really trying to act this time, as if the pain was completely nonexistent. None the less, she kept it up the entire time, until she saw him lower his wand, right as the Dark Lord walked into the kitchen. Voldemort looked down at her with loathing eyes, then up at His follower. "She gave a cheeky response, my Lord," the man answered, bowing.

Voldemort nodded, and then said to the man, "You have an assignment, Trappe. Caradoc Dearborn, member of the Order. I've had Dolohov after him, but I think he's gone into hiding or has left the country. And you're my master tracker… make him disappear for good," He instructed.

"As you command, my Lord," Trappe replied, sweeping into a bow and leaving.

Audra began to push herself back up, but was quickly back on the ground as Voldemort turned His wand upon her. This time the spasms were real, and she had to fight hard to keep from screaming. Finally He let up, said "finish," and swept out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Cake or Death

Audra did not see the Death Eater Trappe at all over the course of the next couple weeks. The full moon came and went, along with Audra's monthly experimental torture; Snape still hadn't perfected the potion just yet, though now she was retaining the ability to think and speak, only her body wasn't responding well, spasming between human and dire wolf. Voldemort meanwhile continued to act as if nothing was different. His behavior towards Audra continued much in the same as it had in the past, flirting somewhere between apathetic indifference and pleasing cruelty. Audra could only assume that He did not know, that Trappe hadn't told Him… yet.

On a night of the waning moon, Audra was told her services will be fulfilled in her cell that evening, meaning someone was being rewarded for their services to Voldemort. Unable to protest or even do anything to change this, Audra was forced to be the object of their desires. These desires ranged in detail but were always for the same purpose: the sin of the flesh. The only good news was Audra was barren; Mother Luna took from her the ability to create off-spring, which was a gift in this case in that she didn't have to worry about bastard children.

She had no idea who would be enjoying her tonight, but she knew he liked kimonos. In the center of her cell was a wonderfully beautiful silk kimono, white with large purple orchids around the hem and traveling up the lapels, and a mint green obi. _He's got taste_ she commented, slipping off her slave outfit and into the robe. The smooth silk felt amazing against her bare skin and she stood admiring it from every angle.

Looking down, she noticed a pile of white rope neatly coiled in a pile. She sighed, understanding the reason. Reluctantly she kneeled and touched the rope. Instantly it sprang to life and bound her as the user had specified. One rope encased her legs, wrapping around her thighs and calves in a single loop, and then running behind her knees, pulling tight against the bounds and preventing her from getting out of the kneel. The other rope forced her wrists behind her back, where it began forming an intricate harness around her bust and upper arms, pinning them to her side. An elaborate knot was constructed between her elbows, where the ends of the rope then bound her wrists. All in all it wasn't painful: her joints were not pushed to their limits nor were the ropes too tight, but it wasn't comfortable.

She sat in silence, waiting with mounting dread of what would happen to her.

Finally she heard it: foot steps outside her door. She kept her head down, not wanting to look in the man's face. She heard the door open and then close as the man paused to survey her. "The kimono suits you well," he said, intending to be a compliment. Audra kept her head down and mouth shut; she had no desire to give him more of a reason to hurt her. The silence stretched for a minute, before he said "I figured you'd like something a bit warmer down here… it can get kind of cold."

_No shit, Sherlock_ Audra thought sarcastically, _I would know, now wouldn't I?_ Still she kept her mouth shut, willing him to just get on with it.

She heard the sound of fabric sliding down a wall and the soft _thud_ of someone sitting. She stole a look at the mystery man; the Death Eater Trappe was sitting in the floor and leaning against the door looking back at her. He made no move towards her, but continued to sit and politely stare at her.

Her limbs were getting sore and she shifted slightly, looking for a more comfortable position. "I don't mean to hurry you along, sir," she began meekly, "but I believe you have a time limit in here…" she left it open for interpretation.

Trappe made a clicking sound with his tongue. "I could punish you for a remark like that," he said, fiddling with his wand, "but I think I'll let that one slide."

Audra looked up inquisitively. "Sir? I think I misunderstood you."

"Oh no, I think you understood me just fine," he replied, pointing his wand at her. Suddenly the ropes loosened and she wriggled her arms free.

She gave him an inquisitive look; "Sir?"

"I have no desire to partake in your, ah, amenities," he said. "Instead I would rather enjoy your company." Audra continued to sit in silence, not wanting to trust the man. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was ordered to be?" Audra said uncertainly.

Trappe laughed. "You know what I mean."

Audra was silent, unsure of how to respond. "Sir, we may be overheard..." she began. "If you don't mind, Sir, I have a method that would prevent that."

"I'm all ears."

[_This is called mind-flashing. I'm projecting my thoughts into your brain and I can read your active thoughts as well,_] she explained.

[_Very nice,_] Trappe thought. [_Do I need to repeat my question?_]

She had no reason to trust him, and yet she did. [_No Sir; I'm being paid by the Ministry to spy_.]

[_Are you sure that was a wise thing to tell me?_] he questioned. Audra was very much so aware of the wand he was twiddling.

[_Are you going to turn me in?_]

[_I thought you weren't allowed to ask questions._] Audra bowed her head, knowing that she had already far overstepped her bounds with this man. [_And no, I'm not going to turn you in. You've managed to last this long_,] he noted, [_No point in me ruining your fun._]

[_Like this is fun,_] she thought sarcastically, [_being raped on an almost daily basis. Yup, this is exactly what I had in mind when I signed up._] A split second later she realized she made another mistake. [_My apologies, Sir,_] she said hastily, [_I didn't mean to complain_.] _Why am I so comfortable with him?_

Trappe laughed. [_You're a strong fighter; why do you put up with it?_]

[_I don't have a choice_.]

[_Yes you do. You could run. Here,_] he rolled his wand across the floor to her. [_Take it and run; either Disapperate or fight your way out of here._]

Audra eyed the wand, but made no move to retrieve it. [_Sir, I can't. I have a job to do._]

Trappe raised an eyebrow. [_And you're willing to suffer for your cause?_] he asked sarcastically.

[_The mission is more important than my morals,_] she repeated that mantra more for her sake than his.

[_Ah, right: cake or death._]

Audra eyed the man suspiciously. [_That was you…_]

His white teeth shone in the darkness. [_That it was._]

Audra grinned and then laughed for the first time since entering this hell hole. She had no idea why, but this man didn't feel like the rest. Her head told her that he was a Death Eater and yet her heart said she could trust this one. After all, for the first time she wasn't scared; and that was something she could get used to.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Trappe kept true to his word and for the first time she could sleep peacefully after being paid a visit. The two had sat and conversed for hours in that tiny cell, discussing everything from Eddie Izzard to news, fond memories to future plans. During the conversation he never brought up the subject of her job, and for that she was thankful he wasn't prying her for information. Of course, the voice in the back of her head warned her that he could have been loosening her up and getting her to trust him.

He told her that he became a Death Eater a couple years ago, genuinely believing in what Voldemort preached. And now that he's seen what it's actually about, he knows he can't just turn in his robes. _After all,_ he had said, _it's not like I'm actively handing out pamphlets. I'm just an assassin, and it's something I do well_. And Audra respected that. He told her that he has a wonderful and beautiful fiancé, and he does his best to be sure Voldemort doesn't know. Trappe shared almost everything about him, and yet never pressured Audra into revealing herself. He made it clear that if she wanted to then she could, but still she was reluctant to do so.

Sadly the time with him had to draw to an end and Audra had spent the rest of the night curled up underneath the kimono; he had given it to her as a present since she lacked a blanket. The silk felt wonderful on her fur, since she slept in wolf form, and she did not dread the next time she would have to be awake.

Over the next couple days, Trappe made an effort to at least see her whenever he was at the manor. When in the company of others, Voldemort included, Trappe acted as if she was the same piece of scum everyone else saw. But if she was in the kitchen cooking, he would sit upon the counter and watch her work. If they conversed, it was solely through mind-flashing to avoid eves-dropping. Audra was careful not to ask too many questions, should Trappe grow suspicious and renege on his past promise. Still, he kept her for the most part up to date on the plans of the Death Eaters, and for the first time Audra had some valuable information to give to her sisters.

Sometimes she would go days on end without seeing Trappe, and she always assumed that he was on an assassination during these times. And though she hated to admit it, she would worry and wait for the moment he'd return. And she always knew when he did, for there would be another kimono waiting in her cell for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Club

Voldemort had informed Audra that He would be gone the following evening, so Audra had planned to spend the entire night in the Second Realm playing catch up and Munchkin with her sisters. So she was surprised to hear the gentle knock on her cell door.

Perplexed, Audra quickly pulled herself for the meditation she was beginning and called, "Who is it?" Normally, whoever it was never waited for an invitation to enter, but would simply let themselves in. This person was giving her the chance at privacy, and she had a slight idea as to who it was.

Her suspicions were confirmed. "It's Trappe."

"Hold on a sec," she said. Quickly, she slipped into the mediation, scratched a note that said she'd be late in the dirt, and returned to reality. "Come in," she instructed.

Trappe opened the door and leaned against the frame. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Decent. Why are you here? My Master is gone for the evening."

Trappe smiled and flicked his wand at Audra; the shackles undid themselves from her wrists and ankles. There was a hungry glint in his eyes as he said, "That's exactly why I'm here."

She should have been wary; this was the sort of thing a Death Eater would do. And not like she wasn't expecting this to happen. After all, he'd shown her unknown kindness for the past few weeks… naturally he was only doing so that he may use her at a later date. Her muscles tensed, ready to spring to action should he attack her. Instead…

"Here, put this on," he said, tossing a wad of cloth at her. Bewildered, Audra grabbed the clothes and shook them out; it was a haori and hakama, better known as a men's kimono. Both were lightweight but sturdy, and Audra was thoroughly confused. She glanced up at Trappe, but he had politely turned his back to give her some privacy while she changed. Quickly she slipped out of her slave outfit and into the new one. She noticed an ace bandage roll was hidden in the sleeve and she used this to bind her chest.

Trappe snuck a peek at her and smiled; she looked good in men's garb. "Follow me," he instructed and lead the way up the stairs and into the living room. It was by far the largest room in the manor, and with the furniture piled up against the wall it appeared even larger. Audra walked around, reassuring her legs that they could travel past their normal limit. "You're out of practice," Trappe stated, standing in front of the fire. "And that's why we're here. You know the rules of fight club?" he asked, placing his wand on the mantle.

Audra smiled. "The first rule of fight club: you do not talk about fight club. The second rule of fight club: you do not talk about fight club," she recited. "The third rule of fight club: if someone says 'stop' or goes limp, taps out the fight is over. The forth rule of fight club: only two guys to a fight. The fifth rule: only one fight at a time, fellas."

"Very good," he said. He shook of his outer robes and Audra saw that he too was wearing a haori and hakama. Trappe stepped to the center of the room and waited for Audra to do the same. Cautiously she stood fighting distance in front of him. They locked eyes and bowed deeply.

Straitening up, Trappe didn't wait for Audra to be ready. He closed the distance between them in one stride and before she knew it he had thrown her to the ground and had her in an arm bar. Audra wrenched her arm from his hands and kicked him in the neck. He coughed from the impact, but didn't allow it to slow him up. He moved in to pin her down but Audra jumped back to her feet, knowing that she had a better chance sparring rather than grappling. The two exchanged punches, kicks and jabs all while looking for any hold on the other. A couple of times Audra was able to work a hand onto his lapel, but he would twist out, preventing her from a throw. Still, she kept trying to one-up him, after having been so quickly negated right off the back. As they continued to spar, her muscle memory began to return so that her dodges became quicker and her attacks more accurate. And she found that the more they fought, the more she enjoyed herself.

A blow connected with her temple causing Audra to see stars and not his follow up front kick. She fell back and into the wall, her shoulder clipping the edge of the fireplace mantle hard. The brick cracked loudly and she cursed loudly, rubbing the bruised spot on her shoulder. It was warm and sticky; apparently she had scuffed herself up. Trappe was on her in an instant, and she had to fight hard to get off the wall.

A new voice cried, "_Crucio_," and Audra fell to the ground twitching. As quickly as the pain came, it left, and turning around she saw Trappe holding a man by the throat against the wall. The Death Eater must have walked in on them in mid-fight and thought to break it up. Trappe released the man, who coughed and sputtered, rubbing his neck. "There was no need for your interference, Mott," Trappe growled.

"Then why is the mudblood unchained?" sneered Mott. "I thought she was bound for a reason." He was glowering at Audra, his wand still aimed at her chest.

Trappe stepped in front, completely shielding Audra from view. "The Dark Lord ordered me to make sure she was kept in fighting shape." Audra knew that this was a lie, that Trappe was bluffing, but she carefully kept her poker face. "And why are you here?" questioned Trappe. "The Dark Lord is out for the evening." Mott quickly looked away, having realized that he should not have been in the manor in the first place. Trappe saw the weakness in the man's eyes and said, "If you don't mention this encounter to the Dark Lord than neither will I." Mott nodded and left the room.

Trappe waited for the front door to shut before he let out a long breath. "Well that was lucky," he commented, turning around and offering Audra a hand up. Audra accepted the hand, but once standing she bowed her head obediently. "What's up?" Trappe asked concerned.

"Thank you, Sir, for protecting me," Audra said meekly.

Trappe shrugged. "Mott is an idiot; he should not have interfered." Trappe noticed that Audra was still remaining completely submissive even though he wasn't asserting any dominance over her. "Please look at me," he requested. She did as she was asked, but still kept quiet. "I'm not your superior," he explained calmly, "I am your equal; regardless of what other's believed."


	5. Chapter 5: Sempai

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Trappe asked as he stuck his head in the door. Voldemort was invisible, hidden in His favorite chair facing the fire, but a hand appeared to the side of the chair and waved him in. Quickly and quietly, Trappe approached the seat indicated for him to occupy.

Voldemort sized up the man before Him before saying, "I've heard you've taken a liking to the mudblood."

Trappe remained calm even though he knew very well he may never make it out of the room alive. "May I ask who snitched?"

"No you may not," replied the Dark Lord shortly.

"Yes, I have befriended the mudblood." Trappe stated plainly. "Is that not allowed?"

Voldemort bridged His fingers in front of His face as He commented, "You've always been one to push the limits with me, Trappe. Up until now I have not minded, seeing as you are an excellent assassin. However this particular rebellious streak I cannot ignore."

"My Lord, there is no harm in what I've done," he tried to keep his voice from pleading. "You know how strong a witch she is, regardless of her blood. There's no reason in binding her like this."

"I hear you've been unchaining her when I'm not here," Voldemort hissed.

Trappe nodded. "She needs to keep up with sparring; she's falling out of practice. I have no doubt that she would protect you should she have to. I'm just making sure she remembers how to."

Voldemort stood so swiftly that Trappe flinched, expecting to be killed. Instead, the man moved to the window, peering towards the gate at the base of the hill. "Is she dangerous?"

The question caught Trappe off guard. He thought a moment before answering, "She's just as dangerous as the day she came here. But she's not a danger to you or the Death Eaters. She respects her place among us and won't challenge it. In my opinion, she's your most faithful follower."

Voldemort watched as a couple men in sweeping black robes walked up the drive to the manor. The meeting would begin shortly. "Continue her training," He ordered quietly, turning to look the other man in the eyes.

Surprised, Trappe was slow to nod. "As you wish, my Lord," he said. Sensing that the conversation was over he stood to leave.

"One more thing," continued Voldemort, "I heard that you are calling her a new name…"

"Yes, my Lord. I call her 'sensei'; it's Japanese for 'teacher'."

"And what is it she calls you?"

"'Sempai'; Japanese for 'mentor'."


End file.
